


what's wrong with the world, mama?

by DistantShenanigans



Series: Gang AU 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Advocate for Peace AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Majority of the people live, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Anakin Skywalker, F/F, Gang AU, Gang Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, mentions of bad things in future chapters, platonic and not platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On the last day of his freedom (for a year, at least), it was raining.</i><br/> <br/>Or: Anakin survived a gang, and became an advocate for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just when you think hope is lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this AU, basically.
> 
> Warning: Anakin has a foul mouth. Therefor, you will see a lot of cursing. HOWEVER, this is actually true for the first chapter. Next chapter and onward, there's going to be a lot of 'don't fucking- shit, I mean- shit!' kind of cursing, so basically some humour for ya'll.

The first thing Anakin felt was pain in his shoulder. The first thing he saw was a blinding light that gave him a headache, the first thing he heard was annoying, constant beeping, and the first thing he remembered was a too familiar car heading straight for his motorcycle.

He was suddenly glad he told Maul to fuck off and let him wear his goofy ass helmet. He would no doubt be dead if he hadn't been wearing it. Now that, after a year and a half as a member of the infamous Imperial Gang, was the most frightening thing he had ever gone through.

Scratch that. He was in a hospital. Where a cop was sitting in the chair next to his bed. Not good. Not good, not good, not good. He was in so much trouble; _shit._

“Ah, awake you are, it is good to see, young Skywalker.” The cop spoke and Anakin turned his head to look at the cop. He was a small man, rather old looking, and the way he spoke was definitely weird, but Anakin recognized him immediately. It was Chief Yoda, of the Coruscant District Police Department.

Anakin was _so screwed_.

“Worry not, young Skywalker. In much trouble, you are not.” The old man told him, and Anakin frowned immediately. If anything, this guy should be arresting Anakin and locking him up. He'd done a lot of stealing and mugging over the past two years. “Trial, there shall not be. A deal, I wish to make.”

“Why?” Anakin winced, his throat aching as he did.

“To help you, I wish.” Yoda spoke. Anakin hesitated.

“What happens if I talk?” He wheezed.

“A year sentence, you will get. Juvenile Detention, you shall go.” Just a year?

“That's awful lenient for a 'banger.” He replied, frowning.

“Young, you are. Manipulated, you were. Good, you truly are.” Yoda hummed. Anakin hesitated a moment, before he thought of his mother. His expression softened.

“I'll take the deal...”

=0=0=0=

After agreeing to take the deal, Anakin was told he would leave for juvie when the doctor's discharged him two days later, if he healed as well as they hoped. In the meantime, his mother was waiting to see him. That had been a frightening thought. He hadn't seen his mother in over a year, and he was afraid that seeing her now before he left again for juvie would just make things worse. He wasn't given a choice though, so it really didn't matter. Laying in the hospital bed, he waited for the worst.

When she came in, Anakin felt sick. She looked frazzled, no doubt worried, and most likely angry, or worse; disappointed. His stomach tightened in a way it hadn't since his father left, and he looked away from her.

“Anakin.” He flinched, “Ani, look at me.” Her voice was tired and Anakin could hear the tears in her voice. Ooooh, he fucked up bad... “Anakin Skywalker, I will _not_ ask you again.” Anakin looked up at her, and his eyes watered as he took in the sight of his mother. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until now.

“I'm sorry...” His apology was half whispered, half croaked, and his mother simply sat on the edge of the hospital bed, hugging him. He reached his left arm around her, clinging to her as he cried into her shoulder, and she held him, despite how uncomfortable she must have been.

When he was cried out a few minutes later, his mother sat back and wiped his face, while there were tears on her own face. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Silly little boy.” She said gently. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” Anakin sniffled at that, smiling despite himself.

“I'm sorry.” He repeated.

“I know.” She promised, “Now... You'll be good while you're gone.” He should have known she already knew, she probably pleaded Chief Yoda into giving him the deal in the first place.

“I will.” He swore, “I promise.”

“Good... Good. Oh, and the doctors said the surgery went well, that you're-” Anakin's mind froze at that.

“Wait.” He said, “What surgery?” How bad _was_ that accident?

“Oh... Oh, Anakin, you... Oh, you poor thing.” His mother sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, before her hand cupped his cheek. “Anakin, the accident... it... it tore your arm off.”

_What?!_

“Oh...” Her thumb ran over the scar on the right side of his face. He had gotten it shortly after he had joined the Imperial Gang, but this was definitely the first time he felt ashamed of it, and how he got it. “It's going to be alright, Anakin... The surgery they had you go through... It cleaned off the tear and the injury. You'll be alright. I promise.” Still stunned, Anakin found he could only nod at his mother. What else could he do? What the fuck was he going to do with one arm?

“I love you, Mom.” He choked out, instead of saying anything else. What could he say? He wouldn't tell her what happened, why he joined a gang. He wouldn't do that to her.

“I love you too, Anakin. I have to go. They don't want you to have any visitors over night. I'll be just outside in the waiting room.” She promised, before kissing his forehead. The moment she left, the fifteen year old smothered his scream in his remaining hand, crying again.

What did he _do_...?

=0=0=0=

On the last day of his freedom (for a year, at least), it was raining. He was soaked as he entered the detention center, guided by Chief Yoda. The past two days had him getting used to the idea of his lack of right arm, let his right leg get used to walking with a brace, him telling the cops everything he knew about the Imperials, and then saying goodbye to his mother.

The first person he met was the warden. A tall man with dark skin and hard eyes, Mace Windu was certainly a frightening man. And even though he had faced scarier people, at the moment, Mace Windu was the scariest motherfucker Anakin had ever laid eyes on. This man was the one that would decide if Anakin got out in a year, or sooner. The warm smile the warden offered threw Anakin for a loop, but the teen couldn't help but smile back.

“Don't worry, you'll be out before you know it.” The man promised.

Anakin could only hope so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Gang!AU now and I regret everything. My bad.
> 
> And thank you to Daten_Shi for helping me with ideas and using simple words when my brain starts to fry itself. 8)
> 
> *Chapter Title from lyrics of "Bridge of Light" by P!nk (also from Happy Feet 2)
> 
> **Title from lyrics of "Where is the Love?" by The Black Eyed Peas. You can watch the music video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpYeekQkAdc


	2. and giving up is all you got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“They're not gonna keep you.” Anakin turned away from the closet to find Ahsoka in the door way. He frowned.  
>  “What?”  
> “They aren't gonna keep you.” She repeated._ 
> 
> Or: Anakin gets his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daten_Shi hasn't read all of this, so she'll probably freak out. Haha, oops. If there are any mistakes, please kindly tell me.

A year was a long time to spend away from the outside world. Anakin had missed a lot, like Bail Organa becoming Chancellor, and he briefly heard from Mace that Yoda had transferred departments because the warden retired. He also heard that Ventress had died in a gang fight and Maul disappeared off the map, though Anakin had briefly wondered when Maul had been back _on_ the map.

' _Asshole was probably the one that hit me. It_ _ **was**_ _his car, after all..._ ' Anakin thought bitterly as he walked towards the exit of the detention center. ' _Tch, so much for always looking after me..._ ' He was handed the clothes he had come in with, freshly washed and ready for wear, along with the necklace his mother had given him the day he left her for the final time. Blinking back tears, he considered the last time he had seen her.

_Anakin sniffled, hugging his mother as tightly as he could. He knew it was just going to be a year, but part of him felt like this was the last time he'd be able to hug his mother._

_“Oh, you silly boy, Ani...” She made him look up at her. “You'll be alright. We'll see each other in a year. It'll be over before you know it, and I'll be just outside those doors waiting for you.” She kissed his forehead, and Anakin smiled weakly._

_“I love you Mom...”_

_“I love you too, my little Ani.”_

A year away from her was much too painful; he wondered how he had gone without his mother while with the Imperials. Despite that, he was thrilled that he was going to be with her again. And this time, he'd do right by her; he'll be better, for his mother. That's what he decided as he changed and got his necklace around his neck.

When he left the center, though, his mother wasn't there waiting, like she had promised. There were two men there, instead. One was tall, pale skinned with short brown hair and green eyes, while there was a man only four or five inches taller than Anakin, dark skinned, with long black hair in dreadlocks and black eyes.

A sick feeling twisted in his stomach as he approached the two men. He stopped just in front of them, an unsure look on his face. The shorter man had a kind, albeit a bit sad, smile, while the taller man spoke.

“Mister Skywalker?” He asked. At Anakin's nod, he continued, “I am Mister Amidala. I work with child services.”

“Fuck.” It came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and the dark skinned man frowned.

“Ah, well, I'm sure you have probably figured things out, but... I'm still sorry, to inform you that your mother has passed away.” Oh, double fuck. He would not cry, he would not cry, he would not cry.

“Oh, come here...” The unintroduced man pulled Anakin into a hug, and the sixteen year old broke. He clung to the stranger and cried into his shoulder. Nothing was said as he cried, and he cried for a good three minutes before the tears finally stopped and his throat was sore. He pulled away from the man and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and wrist.

“Mister Skywalker, this is Kit Fisto. He works at a local youth center and is going to be your new foster father.” Mister Amidala introduced the man, and Anakin just sniffed, nodding. He seemed nice enough, at least. “That's everything. I'll let you take him home to get settled, Mister Fisto.” Kit nodded and Anakin was guided to a mini-van.

' _Oh Christ on a goddamn stick, there are other kids. And probably a wife too. Oh,_ _ **shit...**_ ' He thought as he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

“So, from the look on your face, you've gathered there's another kid.” Kit chuckled as he began to drive off. Anakin frowned at that.

“Just one?”

“Yes, just one.” Kit replied with a chuckle. Anakin noted that he sounded like he wasn't from America. Maybe Jamaica? “My partner brought her home about three months ago. So far, we're just fostering her, like you.” Wait.

“Partner?” Anakin asked. Kit nodded.

“Yes. He and I have been together for about five years now.” The man explained.

“Are you guys gonna get married?” Anakin asked, “It got legalized now.” Kit smiled at that.

“I'm not sure. He hasn't said anything about wanting to, so I haven't brought it up.”

“That's fucking stupid.” Anakin said, and the man frowned again.

“You, watch your mouth.” He said, glancing at Anakin as he drove. “I don't care who you are or how long you've been on your own, you're not cursing under our roof.” Anakin blinked at that, but slowly nodded. There were worse reactions to his foul mouth, and he promised himself months ago to curb it when he got out.

When they arrived at the man's house, it was four in the afternoon (local his ass), and Anakin saw that it was relatively large, and in a really nice neighborhood. The kind of neighborhood that Anakin had never even dreamed of living in, and he felt his heart being squeezed. These guys were either asshole snobs or really nice people, and Anakin was afraid of both possibilities.

“Come on.” Kit smiled, climbing out of the van. Anakin hesitated, but climbed out and followed him all the way through the front door. He was greeted by the smell of something _amazing_ being cooked, the sound of reggae music coming from the kitchen. The house was tidy, and it looked like a mash up of Britain and Jamaica in terms of style.

“Hey!” Anakin turned at the sudden voice, finding a thirteen year old girl launching herself at Kit, who laughed and hugged her back. The girl was a good head shorter than Anakin, with dark tan skin, long hair that was no doubt dyed blue and white, and black eyes. A man left the kitchen, smiling at them. This guy was tan with brown eyes hidden under glasses and short brown hair. He looked like a stiff, in contrast to Kit's relaxed manner.

“Ahsoka, Plo, this is Anakin.” Kit pulled Anakin gently in front of him, to face the two other household members. “Anakin, this is Ahsoka, and this is my partner, Plo Koon.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Anakin greeted, “Thank you for taking me in.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin, and we're very happy to have you here.” Plo replied, but it was Ahsoka who frowned at him.

“You look familiar...” She said, tilting her head. Anakin hesitated.

“Well, he was all over the news last year, so I'm not surprised.” Kit replied, and it seemed that Ahsoka figured it out.

“You brought a _'banger_ home!?” Ahsoka cried, eyes wide. Anakin stiffened immediately. “What kind of crazy person put _that_ idea into your head!”

“Ahsoka _enough_!” Plo barked out, silencing the thirteen year old. “Go to your room!”

“But Dad-”

“ _Go_!” Plo pointed to the steps, and Ahsoka pouted before stomping up the stairs. A hand on his shoulder drew Anakin's attention away from his feet.

“I'm sorry about that.” Kit said, “She'll come around.” He seemed so sure about it, but Anakin wasn't so sure.

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.” Plo said. Kit nodded at his partner.

“Come on, let's get you settled in.” Kit guided Anakin upstairs, and the sixteen year old was led to an empty bedroom. A bunk bed was set up in the corner of the room, and Kit chuckled at his confused look.

“My son and nephew used to stay here.” The parent said, “It's the only room that's prepared to be lived in at the moment.” Along with the bunk beds, there were two desks, a small-to-mid sized entertainment center with a teevee, and two dressers. Anakin could tell that a young adult had lived in here, along with probably a toddler. “I'll call you when dinner is ready.” Anakin nodded, and he was soon left alone. Curious about the closet, Anakin opened it. Three boxes were stacked in one corner of it, labeled ' _Nahdar Fisto_ ', and Anakin realized that Nahdar was likely Kit's biological child, and was either off at college or dead. For the sake of his new foster father's heart, he hoped it was college that kept Nahdar away.

“They're not gonna keep you.” Anakin turned away from the closet to find Ahsoka in the door way. He frowned.

“What?”

“They aren't gonna keep you.” She repeated, “Plo won't allow it.” Before Anakin could ask her what she was talking about, she left for her own room. Anakin frowned, but decided to find out for himself. He crept quietly to the stairs and settled a third way down from the top, listening. The up-beat music was off as the couple talked.

“ _As much as I hate to say it, Ahsoka does have a point, love. She may not know which gang he was in, but I was there when Yoda questioned him. Sidious isn't going to let him go. Not after he made a deal and sold him out._ ” Plo said, “ _How can we be sure we'll all be safe?_ ”

“ _By keeping an eye on him. Activity is low here, his civilian identity isn't known by anyone but us. Even the gang never knew it, remember? You made sure to keep Anakin's identity from the papers. It was Anakin Skywalker that was hit last year, not Darth Vader._ ” Kit replied, “ _We'll be fine._ ”

“ _And if someone recognizes him? Which, I promise, is likely._ ”

“ _You said it yourself, younger gang members were kept out of the major crimes and when they did work, they had the helmets on, remember? You only got Anakin's civilian name from Mark._ ” Who was Mark? He must have been a former sith, if they knew Anakin's civilian and sith name.

“ _It's still dangerous, Kit. Are you really prepared for this? Especially after Nahdar?_ ” That was all Anakin needed to hear, and he went back upstairs. Ahsoka was right, there was no way they'd keep him, not if Nahdar was a victim of a gang (which it certainly sounded like).

Ahsoka was in her room, though which room was hers, Anakin didn't know. He slipped into the bedroom Kit had said was his, and went to the window, lifting it open.

' _Like hell am I gonna stay where I'm not wanted._ ' He thought bitterly.

Without another thought, he jumped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are likely not going to be this long, or be updated so close together. I am, after all, in college and work. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. Thanks!
> 
> if you want to contact me, I have a tumblr! the username is: distant-shenanigans


	3. and blue turns black,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You're out for one day and you've already got half the cops in town searching for you.” Mace said, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Anakin, glaring down at him. “What have you got to say for yourself, Skywalker?”_
> 
>  
> 
> or: Anakin's found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christ on a stick, this chapter was fighting with me, ngl. I apologize if it's not up to par (It's not nearly as long as chapter 2, but it is longer than chapter 1), but I managed to get it to where I'm ~~mostly~~ happy with it. It's also unbeta'd and I, again, didn't share all of it with Daten_Shi. ~~please don't kill me~~

Anakin landed without much sound and no injuries. He was used to jumping from worse heights and into worse landing areas, so it didn't bother him much. Glancing towards the house, he saw nobody coming for him, so he looked to the end of the neighborhood, and bolted off as quickly as he could until he was well out of the neighborhood.

He considered his options on where to go as he slowed to a walk, passing the sign announcing the home development he had just left. He walked with his head lowered, hoping to not attract attention to himself. A few places came to his mind; a homeless shelter was off the list, they would just send him back to his foster parents. He couldn't go to the cops because, again, he'd be sent back. He could go to the public library, but they'd kick him out when it came to closing time, which wasn't that far away from now.

' _It wouldn't be worth the walk..._ ' He thought. He continued walking, hand in his pocket. It was going to be a chilly summer night, so Anakin wasn't too worried about freezing to death if he really did end up outside all night. The only problem was that the farther he went into the city, the higher chance he'd get caught up in the gang activity in the city, and he'd rather avoid that.

He decided wandering would be his best bet, and aimed to stay out of the inner city. He wandered for half the night, avoiding people and attention, only sitting at the park for a few minutes at a time before getting up and leaving. His plan worked, too. Until a cop car pulled up as he sat down. He frowned when two men got out of the car, but relaxed when he saw one was Mace.

He tensed when he saw the other was his foster-father.

He wasn't stupid enough to run, though. No, he knew better than that. Running would just cause him unnecessary trouble with them later.

“You're out for one day and you've already got half the cops in town searching for you.” Mace said, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Anakin, glaring down at him. “What have you got to say for yourself, Skywalker?”

“I'm not staying where I'm not wanted, Mace.” Anakin replied, slouching back against the bench, arm crossing over his chest as if he had both arms to do so. Plo put a hand on Mace's shoulder.

“Let me talk to him.” The man said, and Mace nodded.

“I'll be in the car. Calling your partner. Telling him the stupid-ass is alive.” Anakin tensed again as he was left alone with the stranger. Sure, he was his foster-father, but Anakin didn't know anything about him asides from his name and that he was with the guy who had seemed to want him not even a full twelve hours ago. The adult sighed and sat on the teenager's left.

“Why did you run off?” Plo asked. Anakin wouldn't look at him.

“I don't stay where I'm not wanted.” He replied.

“Why would you think we didn't want you?” Anakin could hear the frown Plo wore, and he shrugged. “No, don't brush me off. You need to _talk_ to me. Tell me why you think we don't want you.”

“Because I heard you talking!” Anakin snapped, “I'm dangerous to have in the house a-and with what happened with Nahdar-!” He cut himself off there, feeling his eyes water. He always was considered too emotional by the other gang members.

“What happened with Nahdar was that his mother joined a gang.” Plo replied, “Not one like the one you used to run with, but it was still a gang. Kit didn't know until his uncle dropped him off with us, saying she was dead. Nahdar was ten years old.” Anakin frowned, confused.

“But...?” Plo chuckled a bit.

“But Nahdar got accepted into a university last year, as an early enrollment applicant. He's got summer lessons, so he's not coming home until the winter holidays.” Plo told him.

“... You made it sound like he died.” Anakin said, shaking his head.

“I suppose to someone who didn't about us would think that, yes.” Plo said, “But I just wanted to be sure if Kit knew the dangers he's constantly, _willingly_ , putting himself in.” At Anakin's confused look, he continued, “I'm a narc, and bringing a former gang member into the house just adds the need for extra precautions. Ahsoka _was_ right in those regards; Sidious _won't_ stop looking for you when he realizes you're alive, if he doesn't know already.”

“Oh...” It was a lame response, but Anakin didn't know what else to say. His new foster-father just dropped that he was a _narc_. That was a lot of trust to put into someone you didn't know. “So... You guys do want me?”

“ _Of course_ we do, Anakin.” Plo promised, “We've always wanted kids, and discussed having more kids than just Nahdar. We never could with Kit's brother and nephew in the house; there wasn't much room and I was more active in assignments back then. We agreed to start fostering kids when Kit's brother and nephew moved out and Nahdar went to the university.” Anakin was quiet, before he turned and hugged him.

“I'm sorry...” He murmured. Plo returned the hug.

“Just don't run off again.” Plo replied as Anakin pulled away. “Imperial's been getting braver with expanding to this city.” Anakin nodded, and was soon following Plo to the car waiting. Mace was in the driver seat, waiting with a phone in his hand. He handed it to Plo when the narc got into the passenger seat, after Anakin climbed into the back.

“Your partner's waiting for you to confirm that, yes, the little stupid-ass is alive.” Mace said. Plo sighed at that.

“Hello, love.” Plo spoke into the phone. A moment passed, “He's alright, Kit. He was at the park.” Another moment passed, “Well I'm assuming it's because he was wandering so he _wouldn't_ be found.” Anakin grinned as Plo rolled his eyes in a _lord help me_ fashion. “Yes, he's well aware he's in trouble for running off.” Well, yeah, Anakin expected that, hence the _not wanting to get caught_ part of his failed plan. “Of course, love. Bye.” Plo hung up and handed the phone back to Mace, who shook his head at the Englishman.

“Only you can make talking to your lover sound like a business call.” Mace said and Anakin couldn't stop the honest-to-god giggle that escaped. He tried to smother it, but when he heard Mace's snort and Plo's chuckle, he knew the two adults heard it.

They pulled up to the house and Anakin was let out by Plo. He waved to Mace as he followed Plo up the walk and into the house. Kit immediately pulled him into a hug and Anakin hesitated, before clinging to the taller male.

“You're grounded!” Kit told him, not letting go just yet. Anakin merely nodded, face buried in Kit's shoulder. Kit held him for a few more moments, before the parent pulled back and nudged him towards the dining room. The teenager was sat at the table while Plo grabbed something from the fridge and began heating it up in the microwave.

“I'm sorry...” Anakin said quietly as Kit sat next to him.

“I know.” Kit replied, “That's why you're grounded and not allowed to run off again.” Anakin nodded as his nose tingled at the smell of something _good_. His stomach growled without his bidding and his ears burned in embarrassment. Kit chuckled as Plo brought a plate of food over. Kit stood up and kissed Anakin on the head. “When you're done, put your dishes in the dishwasher and then go to bed.” Plo ruffled his hair before the two went upstairs.

As soon as they left the dining room, Anakin began eating. He let out a small whimper and lost the little manners he tried to keep, despite being alone. Did it taste good? Well, not quite, but it was better than the food served at juvie, and like hell was he going to complain when he's lucky all he got was a grounding for running off.

When he finished eating, Anakin got the plate and utensils into the dishwasher like asked, and he went upstairs. He entered his room and found Ahsoka sitting on the bed. She looked up when he came in. Anakin frowned, seeing that her eyes were wet.

“What?” He asked. The young girl got up and stood in front of her, hesitating.

“I'm sorry.” She said after a moment. Anakin merely nodded, confused, as she left him alone.

' _Girl's are weird._ ' He decided as he shut his bedroom door and began changing into the pair pf pyjamas on the foot of the bed. He fell asleep quickly after climbing into the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Also, guys, seriously, if ya'll want to see lots of little shit about this au, my tumblr has a tag just for that. Most recent addition to the tag? Plo and Kit's first meeting(s). Literally just go to my tumblr and it's the first link on the page.~~
> 
>  
> 
> shameless plug: www.distant-shenanigans.tumblr.com


	4. Your confidence is cracked,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Religion can change.” Anakin said, getting their attentions. He turned red. “Er, never mind, it's stupid. I just-”_
> 
>  
> 
> Or: Anakin meets Sha Koon and things don't really go like the family thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I severely struggled with this chapter when Sha entered the picture. I did not expect it to take this kind of turn; I wasn't going to bring religion into this fic at all. Then I decided "I'mma bring Sha in, hella" and then she said "Yeah I'm gonna take this into a sorta religion route lmao suck it bruh" Oops.
> 
> I try to make these chapters around 1500 words, but it's a struggle sometimes and ngl, I'm iffy on how this chapter turned out. So I might edit/redo it later. In the meantime, enjoy.
> 
> ~~Lucky you all chapter 5 is gonna take a whoooole other turn lmao~~

The next morning had been relatively calm and... surreal, to Anakin. He woke up by Plo gently shaking him, and Ahsoka screaming in excitement. He groaned a bit and sat up, looking at the cop in confusion.

“What's she shrieking about...?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Plo chuckled.

“My niece is coming over.” The man told him. “It's an unexpected visit and she's very... well, excited.” Plo frowned, “About meeting you.” Anakin hesitated.

“Should I be worried?” He asked. Plo shrugged.

“Honestly? Probably. Sha is very vocal about her beliefs.” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“And what _are_ her beliefs?” Plo snorted.

“God-loving ones.” He replied, “She's likely going to try and convert Kit into Christianity again while here, while also implying we're going to hell.” Anakin frowned.

“What do you guys believe in?” Plo shrugged.

“Kit believes in the earth. I suppose you could say wiccan, but it's not quite the proper term for him.” Plo replied, “I'm athiest, more than anything, but my niece doesn't know that, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her.” Anakin snorted.

“Right, like I'm gonna tell her.” He replied. Plo chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Get dressed; breakfast's almost ready and Sha will be here in an hour.” He got up from sitting on the edge of the bed and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He got up and stretched a bit, before he walked to the dresser, scratching his stomach. There were clothes in his size, and Anakin briefly wondered if Mace had been involved, or if his mother had bought them before she had passed away and Kit and Plo were given them.

Blinking back his tears, Anakin chose a red and gray striped shirt, as well as a pair of blue cargo shorts. He pulled on a pair of socks and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Kit was standing at the stove, making breakfast (which smelled _amazing_ ), while Plo set the dining room table. Ahsoka suddenly came running downstairs, trying to push past him.

“Move it!” She complained. Anakin narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her a bit.

“You move it.” He sneered. Her own eyes narrowed.

“Both of you move it.” Kit called, “Before I decide you don't get any.” At Ahsoka's rapidly paling face and now wide eyes, Anakin knew that his new foster-father _would_ keep to his threat, and both teens bolted to the table as Plo sat at the head of the table. The two sat down and Kit sat at the seat to Plo's right, Ahsoka at the cop's left and Anakin on Kit's right. There was a bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of pancakes and a second plate with bacon. Anakin let out a small moan when he took a bite and Ahsoka let out a disgusted cry as Kit started laughing.

“Mm?” He asked, mouth full. Plo just looked at him with shame.

“Kit's cooking has claimed another victim.” He merely said. Ahsoka started laughing at that as Kit's laughter turned to snorting. Anakin stared at them like they were insane, swallowing his mouthful of pancakes.

“Do I want to know?” He asked.

“D-Dad-” Ahsoka began stammering between laughs. “C-cooks like...” She dissolved into nothing but laughter again as Kit began calming down.

“In college, Kit started experimenting with cooking. When his brother moved in with us with his son, he said, and I quote, ' _I want this pancake to murder me._ '.” Plo informed Anakin. With a completely straight face.

Anakin couldn't hold it in. He started laughing. Mostly because Plo managed to say that with a straight face, but also because Kit's brother seemed like someone he wanted to meet.

“Yes, yes, make fun of my brother...” Kit chuckled.

“Your brother makes it easy.” Plo replied and Ahsoka cackled at that. Anakin snorted, covering his mouth with his hand when it escaped. The rest of the table stared at him, before they all started laughing again, Plo joining in this time.

The rest of breakfast was calmer, and Anakin and Ahsoka helped clear the dishes. After brushing his teeth, Anakin got a tour of the house, before he sat in the family room with Ahsoka and watched Galaxy Battles ( _“This show is so lame! Who would watch this?? That fire katana looks totally fake!” “It's CGI, Anakin! God!”_ ). Then the door opened and... Anakin didn't take that well.

Kit had an impressive leap length, to say the least.

“What the heck was that!?” The newcomer shouted, as Ahsoka sat on the couch, dazed from having tried to wrestle the remote from an aiming Anakin. Anakin himself was on the floor, staring at the ceiling as Kit slowly climbed off him.

“Sha, meet Anakin, our new foster-child.” Plo stated, “Anakin, I'm sorry, I should have warned you that our families just walk into the house.”

“He tried to-” Sha started.

“I'm _aware_ of what he tried to do, Sha. He's not used to having his home entered unexpectedly by friendly people; he came from a place where if someone came in unasked, they were trying to steal or rape or kill. That was an error on Kit and I.” Plo replied. Anakin sat up, groaning.

“I'm sorry...” He said.

“It's alright, Anakin. We'll take to locking the door.” Kit said, “So nobody walks in without a key and invites another incident like this one.” Glancing up at the newcomer, Sha, Anakin saw a frown on her face. She was pretty, he supposed, tan like Plo, with brown hair and dark eyes hidden behind thin, silver framed glasses. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and, most important of all... She seemed like a bitch.

' _If there is a god, help me survive this visit, oh man..._ ' Anakin thought to himself as Kit helped him stand up. Sha looked at him, before frowning.

“What happened?”

“Car accident.” Kit replied, making sure Anakin's head was alright. “That's all you need to know.” Sha rolled her eyes.

“Right, of course.” They settled on the couch and chairs, Anakin pressed against Plo's side, head on his shoulder. Childish, perhaps, but there was something about the man that seemed to calm Anakin down, especially after that bit of panic. Besides, it wasn't like Plo was telling him to get off or move or anything. In fact, the cop was running his fingers through Anakin's hair, and it felt good. It felt like when his mother would do it, when he was a little kid recovering from a nightmare.

“So, what brings you to visit?” Plo asked his niece. Sha hesitated, not looking at them.

“A girl can't want to meet her new cousins?” She asked instead.

“Yes. A young woman like yourself? Usually not.” Kit replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke. Plo sighed.

“Please behave.” He told his partner.

' _Yeah, I'd rather not get picked up for assaulting someone on my second day out._ ' Anakin thought, frowning slightly.

“This _is_ behaved, Dearheart.” Kit replied. Sha pursed her lips.

“ _Regardless_ , I... need help.” She admitted, “With Mom.”

“Oh snap.” Ahsoka said, getting a glare from their parents and cousin. Anakin smothered a snicker, though.

“What about her?” Plo asked, “Is she alright?”

“She's... Crazy?” Sha offered.

“Yeah, be more specific.” Kit snorted, and this time, Anakin didn't smother his laugh. Sha sighed.

“She wants to move to some South American country to 'save people'.” Sha replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “And she wants me to go with her. And I'd rather not.”

“How come?” Anakin asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because it would mean leaving my boyfriend and I'd rather not.” She replied, “Besides, I haven't told her I'm athiest yet.”

“ _You what_?!” Plo and Kit cried, eyes wide.

“I thought she was a bible-thumper!” Ahsoka spoke up and Sha groaned.

“ _This_ is why I didn't say anything! I'm either going to hell according to Mom or I'm a hypocrite to you guys!” She complained.

“Religion can change.” Anakin said, getting their attentions. He turned red. “Er, never mind, it's stupid. I just-”

“No, Anakin.” Plo said gently. “Talk to us.” Anakin hesitated a moment.

“Religion can change. If an athiest can become a christian, than a christian can become an athiest. It's a two way street.” He said, “I used to believe in god, too. I don't anymore, but... yeah, Mom used to say that religion can change.”

“It can, yes.” Kit nodded, “But it's also a shock when someone does change religion, especially someone who used to condemn others to hell.”

“Anakin, Ahsoka, go upstairs please.” Plo asked, “I'd like to talk to Sha alone.” The two shared a look, before getting up and heading upstairs. Anakin went into his room and sat on the bed, looking out the window.

He didn't know how things were going to go, or where he was going to end up, but for now... He could end up content here. His new foster-parents were nice, his foster-sister was... interesting, and his new cousin definitely seemed like a future friend, though maybe a kind of awkward one.

Things weren't perfect. It wasn't what he wanted, but maybe it was exactly what needed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. It was a pain in the ass. If ya'll wanna ask me things or headcanons and all, head over to my tumblr. I'm free to answer anything about this au or star wars in general. ~~I cry when people send me things ngl~~
> 
> Tumblr: www.distant-shenanigans.tumblr.com


	5. there seems no turning back from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hello. I'm Obi Wan Kenobi.” “Anakin Skywalker.”_ /// _“There's a possible leak in identities. Who else knew Vader's identity?” Qui-Gon asked. The seventeen year old tensed._
> 
> Or: Anakin Meets Obi Wan Kenobi and we meet the only other person who knows Anakin is Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was clearly not a struggle to write. It's also about a hundred words or so shorter than the previous, but hey, it happens. Enjoy.

It's been three months since Anakin was brought home to the Fisto-Koon household, and he had settled in rather well. He and Ahsoka became actual friends, rather than fighting each other every day over stupid shit. Now they did stupid shit together, much to Kit's amusement and Plo's annoyance. Sha sometimes came over and _helped them_ too, so that was even better. She didn't come over much, though.

Unfortunately, it was the day Anakin hated, but used to love. It was Maul's birthday, and he hated himself for having woken up _excited_ for the sith. The bastard had taken his arm, had almost take his _life_ , and Anakin still found himself excited for the older boy. Of course, that's because Sidious usually gifted the siths a present for their birthdays. Anakin's fifteenth birthday, he had gotten his motorcycle. Maul had gotten his car during Anakin's first year into the gang, and birthdays had always been the days where the gang was actually _excited_ for each other, because it was the one time they all got praised by the leader.

Anakin _hated_ that he had used to want that praise.

“Anakin, I have to go do some paperwork. Go try to have fun.” Kit told him as they entered the youth center where Kit worked. Anakin had been here a few times before, but he usually kept to Kit's office or hid behind the bleachers with his books.

“Yes'sir.” Anakin said, heading towards the bleachers with his bookbag. His bookbag was filled with his books. They weren't books that you read, but rather, they were small notebooks that Anakin was writing in. After talking to a counselor in Juvie, he had decided to write his story out. It would help him figure his own feelings out and, if it was ever good enough to get published, it might help others (according to the counselor, at least. Anakin was just set on dealing with his own shit first).

As he snuck behind the bleachers, when Kit was out of the gymnasium and in his office, Anakin found that he wasn't the only one that used the bleachers like this. A boy with long brown hair and some stubble on his face was sitting against the wall of the gym, a book open in his lap. The boy had looked up the moment Anakin entered the hidden area.

“Uhh... Hi?” Anakin offered. The boy nodded.

“Hello. I'm Obi Wan Kenobi.” He greeted. Figuring it was safe to enter his usual domain, the amputee sat down near the boy, enough room for three other kids between them.

“Anakin Skywalker.” He returned the gesture of trading names. With a small smile, Obi Wan returned to his book and Anakin pulled his notebook out to begin writing. It had taken him the better part of his year away to learn how to become left handed, and while his handwriting wasn't the best, it was legible. It was a few minutes of silence before the other boy spoke.

“You said Skywalker, right?” He asked. Anakin looked over at him.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“So you're the kid that was victim to a gang banger?” Obi Wan asked. Anakin frowned.

“Something like that.” He said, “It was more of I was in a gang and another asshole in the gang hit me – please don't tell Kit I cursed, I don't want to get grounded again.” He said. Shit, _why_ did he mention that? He could see Obi Wan get uncomfortable with his admittance, before the older boy addressed him.

“ _Was_ , though, right? As in, you're not now?” Anakin nodded.

“Right. I did my time and I'm out.” He told him.

“... So what do you think about the gang violence going on still?” Obi Wan asked.

“I think it's stupid.” The other boy said, “There's no _point_. They're acting like it's the only option, but it's not. I mean, I used to think the same thing, but it's not true. The violence is pointless. It costs lives, it almost took _mine_ and it's just so fucking _stupid_.” Obi Wan smiled.

“There's a peace rally coming up next week, for Teens For Peace. Want to come?” Anakin hesitated.

“I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile...” He said.

“You don't have to talk or anything. Just show up and listen to some of the speakers. Some are adults, some are other teenagers. Most are those affected by the local gangs and the violence in the city.” Obi Wan explained, “You can bring your family if you want. My dad and I are going.” Anakin smiled a bit.

“I'll talk to my foster-parents about it.” He promised, though he was admittedly hoping they both would say no. Obi Wan smiled and nodded.

“Great! I've got to go, I think Dad's going to be here soon.” Obi Wan said, before pulling out a small notebook and writing in it. He tore the piece of paper out and handed it to Anakin. “Call or text me when you know if you can go. We can go together.” Anakin smiled, taking the piece of paper.

“Right. Thanks, Obi Wan!” He said.

“Bye!” Obi Wan left the secluded spot and Anakin looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He smiled at the ' _Call me regardless of the rally_ ' on it, along with the boy's number. Maybe he'd actually _try_ to convince Plo and Kit why it was a good idea, rather than just banking on the first 'no' they gave him.

 

=0=0=0=

 

Mark Opress sat at the counter, staring through the glass at Qui-Gon and the one man he thought he would never see again. It had been bad enough the narc had told him about what happened to Anakin, but now he just wanted to torture Mark, he was sure. Why Qui-Gon kept bringing the narc around, he didn't know, but he figured he'd humour them. He grabbed the phone to his left and put it to his ear.

“ _It's good to see you again, Mark._ ” Qui-Gon spoke.

“You're really going through with this routine just because of him?” Mark raised an eyebrow. A chuckle came through the phone.

“ _You raise a good point. We need information._ ” Qui-Gon said. Mark rolled his eyes.

“As opposed to any other time you come see me, Qui-Gon?” The cop gave him a look that clearly read ' _behave_ '. Mark snorted. “Fine, fine, what kind of information?”

“ _There's a possible leak in identities. Who else knew Vader's identity?_ ” Qui-Gon asked. The seventeen year old tensed.

“No one. Just Sidious and me. It's impossible for Tyranus or-or-or anyone else to know. As soon as Vader took that name, the boy died and it was the Sith running around.” He replied.

“ _And what about you? Did anyone else know your human identity?_ ” Mark let out a bitter laugh.

“I got tats on my face; even if nobody else did, they will when I get out.” He replied. He had until he was eighteen; another twelve months to go...

“ _Right... That reminds me of the other reason I came to see you._ ” Qui-Gon said, “ _I hear they're considering early release for good behaviour._ ” Mark looked at him, a bit shocked.

“Wait... Seriously?” He asked.

“ _Indeed. I'm surprised myself, considering I get updates that you join brawls in the courtyard every so often._ ” The look he gave Mark made feel a _little_ guilt. But not that he'd ever admit that.

“Hey, I ain't the one who starts'm.” He scoffed.

“ _Perhaps not, but you still need to be careful. You don't want to make things worse for yourself._ ” Qui-Gon said. He rolled his eyes again, but nodded.

“I'm aware.” He said.

“ _I was considering something... How would you feel about seeing the boy again?_ ” The cop asked. Mark froze at that. See _Vader_? No, not Vader, _Anakin_. The little street rat he had met when he freshly turned fifteen, a year older than the boy. The street rat that just wormed his way into the heart Mark, _Maul_ , wasn't supposed to have. The boy who almost died because of him.

“No.”

“ _Now, Mark,_ ”

“ _ **No**_.” He snarled, glaring at the cop through the window. Qui-Gon offered him a smile that Mark read as _you win_.

“ _Very well. I'll see you next week, Mark. Oh, and happy birthday._ ” The cop hung up the phone and stood up. Mark hung his end up and let the guards lead him back into the large prison. It was for the best, really. Vader didn't need Maul anymore, and Anakin never needed Mark. It was for the _best_.

So why did his decision hurt?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if ya'll paid attention to chapter two, you'd have heard Plo mention Mark while talking to Kit, and DUN DUN DUN. It's Darth Maul. ~~If ya'll stalk my tumblr, you'd know that Maul was going to be a major player in this fic so I doubt it's too surprising.~~
> 
> I also found it ironic that Maul's introduction chapter was titled 'there's no turning back from here'. It's kind of ironic and also a bit true.


	6. sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Have you?” Cody asked. Anakin looked at him. “Have I what?” “Shot someone.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Or: Anakin confesses some things.

Anakin sat at the dinner table with the other three members of the house. He wasn't sure how to bring up the peace rally, but he found that he really wanted to go.

“So where did you go today, Dad?” Ahsoka asked Plo. That was another thing he wasn't sure on how to do yet. He wanted to give Kit and Plo parental titles, but he just didn't know how to ask if he could. It wasn't like there was a manual on how to be a foster-kid.

“I went with Qui-Gon to see an inmate about information.” Plo replied. Kit paused, looking up at him.

“What? You didn't tell me that's what you were doing today.” Kit said, clearly upset. Plo sighed.

“Honestly, you act like I don't do worse things at work.” He said, “It was... about the Vader case.” Anakin looked up, frowning.

“I thought it was a dead end and went cold while I was in juvie?” He asked.

“It did, yes, but cases can always go hot again.” Plo replied, “It was just a small lead, and it went cold again. You don't have to worry.” Anakin nodded, and Kit sighed.

“Just be careful.” He asked his partner. Plo smiled and nodded.

“Of course, love.” He looked at Anakin. “What did you do today, Anakin?” Anakin hesitated.

“I met a boy at the youth center.” He said. _That_ got attention.

“A _boy_?” Kit narrowed his eyes. Anakin turned red.

“Not like _that_!” He cried, “He just, invited me to this peace rally and-”

“Teens for Peace?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah. How'd you know?”

“It's been all over the social media. It's the first rally being held since the trials two months ago.” Ahsoka said, “You know, the ones about the gang-sympathyzer handing over weapons and shooting that kid?” Anakin nodded.

“Neither of you are going.” Plo stated. Kit raised an eyebrow when Ahsoka and Anakin both immediately began to complain.

“Plo, I think they should go if they want.” He said.

“Kit-”

“Just, hear me out.” Kit said, “The speakers will be those affected by gangs and gang violence. I know a few speakers will be adults, but many of them will be _children_. Like Ahsoka, and Nahdar. I'm sure some of them might be like Anakin; former gang members.” That got Anakin's interest. Now he _really_ wanted to go.

“Pleaaaaase?” He looked at his father with a hopeful look and Plo just sighed.

“I want to meet the boy.” He finally said.

“Yes!” Anakin pumped his arm as Ahsoka looked between Anakin and Plo.

“Does this mean I can go too?” Plo frowned.

“You _stay with Anakin_ , understood?”

“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!” She squealed.

“What's this boy's name, anyways?” Kit asked Anakin. He looked at him.

“Obi Wan.” He said. The two parents paused as Ahsoka tilted her head, a small confused look on her face.

“Kenobi? Obi Wan Kenobi?” Kit asked. Anakin nodded and Kit let out a snort. Plo just groaned.

“Forget the meeting him thing. You'll be fine.” He said. Ahsoka giggled.

“Who is he? His name sounds familiar.” She said.

“Obi Wan is Qui-Gon's son.” Kit said, “He's such a sweetheart, too. The most trustworthy teenager there is. I'm amazed he managed to ask Anakin to go to the rally; he tends to stick to himself and not branch out to kids he didn't grow up with.” Anakin thought back to his conversation with Obi Wan, trying to see what his dad meant.

Nope, not the same kid. Couldn't be.

After dinner and after helping Ahsoka clean up the kitchen table, Anakin dug out Obi Wan's number and used the house phone to call the other boy. It picked up on the second ring.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hi, um, Obi Wan?” He asked.

“ _Anakin?_ ” The boy sounded hopeful.

“Yeah.” He answered, “I, uh, spoke to my dads.”

“ _And?_ ”

“And after a useless barter, I can go. But we have to take my sister with us.”

“ _That's fine!_ ” Obi Wan assured, “ _What number is this? I don't think I've seen a 310 number in forever._ ”

“It's the landline. I don't have a cell phone.” He said.

“ _Alright. I'll put it in my phone as the Skywalker house phone._ ”

“No, um. Koon. Or Fisto. I don't know which one they use.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Sorry. I, um, I'm being fostered. And apparently you know my dads.” Obi Wan's voice was muffled a moment, before he spoke into his phone again.

“ _Kit Fisto and Plo Koon are your dads?_ ”

“Yep.”

“ _Cool. Dad worked with Mister Plo._ ”

“That's what I heard too. Which is why the bartering was useless.” He groaned, before explaining to Obi Wan what happened. Obi Wan laughed.

“ _That sounds awful! But Mister Kit isn't wrong; there are other kids that are former gang members. I think the kid who dropped out is going too, along with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brothers. I'm not sure though, since we stopped talking and most of it is from his boyfriend._ ”

' _This town keeps getting gayer, why didn't Mom have us live out here?_ ' Anakin thought a bit bitterly. It would have made his pre/early-teen years a lot easier, that was for sure.

“I... haven't actually met other former gang members, actually. I usually stick to myself when I go with Kit to the youth center, or I'm at home.” He admitted.

“ _Most of the time you can ID them by tats, or hair cuts, or something. They're all usually nice and the most outspoken of Teens for Peace. Padmé recruited most of them, actually. I think I ended up recruiting the other half._ ” Obi Wan let out a quiet laugh at that.

“What? Do you run the group or something?” Anakin asked teasingly.

“ _Well. Not really. I helped Padmé start the alliance though. That's what she likes to call it, by the way._ ” Obi Wan replied, “ _Oh, and the rally is this Friday. Dad and I will pick you and your sister up in the morning around eight. Sound good?_ ”

“Yeah! Thanks, Obi Wan.” Anakin said.

“ _No problem. I gotta go; Padmé's on the other line._ ”

“Ah, yeah, no problem. Um, bye.”

“ _Bye! I'll see you Friday!_ ” Obi Wan hung up and Anakin put the phone on the receiver. Ahsoka looked at him, smirking.

“What?” He asked, looking at her.

“You have a cruuuush~” She sang. Anakin's eyes widened.

“I do _not_!” He shouted. Ahsoka snorted.

“Oh come on! You _never_ say 'um' or 'uh' unless you're nervous! You totally have a crush on Obi Wan!” She said as they headed upstairs to their room.

“Liar!” He cried as he headed for his room. “Liar liar liar!” Ahsoka laughed.

“You're such a baby!” She said.

“They're picking us up Friday morning!” He called, shutting his bedroom door. He flopped on the bottom bunk of the bed and groaned into his pillow. Did he have a crush? He had never thought about others like that before, but he also never got nervous because of someone before. He didn't know what to do. Sighing, he figured he should probably ask Kit and Plo about it, but he didn't want to bother them with it. With another groan, he reached over and turned his lamp off. He should just sleep the damn problem off, right?

 

=0=0=0=

 

Anakin was showered and dressed by the time seven thirty came around on Friday morning, and Ahsoka was sitting with him on the couch once again watching Galaxy Battles. He was ashamed to admit that Ahsoka had gotten him into it after a month of being in the house, but damn, the backstories were cool and emotional.

Plo had worked overnight, so they were waiting for him to come home, and Kit was reading in one of the chairs next to the couch. When the doorbell rang a few minutes after eight, Kit got up as the two teenagers debated the merits of the villain's and hero's former relationship and theories on how they would react to finding out about it.

“Actually, I think the pilot would get angry and try to punch their former friend in the face for becoming a butthead.” The two teens whirled around at Obi Wan's voice, Anakin grinning.

“Yeah, but would they have the same ability? They've both grown, but apart, and it's possible that the villain can kill them now.” Obi Wan paused, considering it.

“Fair point. But it would still be quite the fight.” He said as the younger two put their shoes on.

“I still think the gunslinger will come in and kick some major butt.” Ahsoka said.

“For what purpose?” Anakin asked, “All the gunslinger has done so far is be the pilot's love interest and flirt.”

“To further character development.” Kit replied, “No get out of the house, I'm sick of listening to you two fight about a teevee show.”

“Didn't you and Dad fight about Deadpool and Spiderman for an hour last week?” Ahsoka asked as the two hugged him goodbye.

“Those are comic book characters, you uncultured pig. Go.” Kit chuckled, nudging her off. The two teens laughed and followed Obi Wan out of the house. Obi Wan had Ahsoka take the passenger seat in the front, leaving him and Anakin sitting in the back seats of the large truck.

“Father, this is Anakin and Ahsoka.” Obi Wan introduced the two. “Guys, this is my father, Qui-Gon.” Qui-Gon smiled at them from his peripheral vision as he began driving.

“It's certainly nice to meet you two. We have one more person to pick up before we head to the rally.” He explained.

“Who?” Ahsoka asked, curious.

“A friend of mine. His name is Cody. He's meeting his brothers there and he said he talked his boyfriend into going.” Obi Wan said, “You guys will like him, he's really nice.” They drove further into the city, before getting deep into the slums. Anakin and Ahsoka were visibly nervous, though Anakin froze on the house next to the one they stopped in front of. Of course.

“We're picking up Cody Fett?” He asked as Obi Wan got out of the truck.

“You know him?” Qui-Gon asked.

“That house.” He pointed to the house next to Cody's. “I used to live there with my mom.”

“I didn't know you were from the slums.” Ahsoka said, stunned. “I mean, you were all over the news as a former 'banger last year but... they never mentioned you were from here...”

“Anakin!” Anakin jumped when the door opened and he was suddenly being hugged by his old neighbor. Anakin's eyes watered and he hugged the younger boy.

“I'm sorry, Cody, you were right.” He whispered as Cody clung to him.

“I don't fucking care if I was right, I'm just happy you're fucking alive!” Cody said, pulling back with a small grin. Anakin offered his own small grin as Cody buckled up, Obi Wan on his other side.

“So that was your house?” Obi Wan asked Anakin, pointing to the boarded up home.

“Mmhm. It wasn't much, but it was my home for the first fourteen years of my life.” He told the older boy. “Cody and I spent most of our childhood playing kickball with his siblings in the street.”

“Wolffe, Boba and Waxer are going to _freak_.” Cody said, “Oh, by the way, I wanted you to know Waxer's a boy now. So when you see him later, just, yeah.”

“Yeah, sure.” Anakin nodded, understanding. “What about Wolffe? Did he come out of the closet yet? _Please_ tell me he came out.”

“He's with _Gregor_.” Cody confirmed. Anakin stared at him, eyes wide.

“He's with _Gregor_?” Anakin repeated, shocked.

“Oh yeah. Major full on boyfriends mode. It shocked Dad, but he's supportive. Boba's still a bit of a dick, though.”

“Does he have any other setting though?” Anakin asked. It felt good, to fall so easily back into a friendship with Cody. He had missed the younger teenager over the past two years. The rest of the ride was spent with Obi Wan and Cody explaining how they met (at the youth center last year) and Obi Wan told the two fourteen year olds what the high school was like.

“Anakin, are you going to the high school too?” Cody asked. Anakin frowned, but shook his head. “What? Why not!?”

“Your education is important Anakin.” Obi Wan said, frowning.

“He's going to be home schooled.” Ahsoka told them, defending him immediately.

“Why?” Cody asked, worried.

“The principal thinks I'm a danger to the school.” Anakin snorted.

“That's not what Dad said.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “He said the principal thinks you'd be better off home schooled.”

“Which means I'm a danger to the school.” Anakin snorted, “I mean, I don't care, I'd rather Kit teach me, but she should have had the balls to admit that she didn't want me to go there because she doesn't think I'm capable of interacting with others without shooting at them.”

“Have you?” Cody asked. Anakin looked at him.

“Have I what?”

“Shot someone.” Cody asked, staring at his lap. Anakin's expression softened.

“No.” He replied, “I carried a gun on assignments, but I didn't shoot at anyone.”

“Assignments?” Obi Wan asked.

“Yeah, like... Drug runs, interrogations. I was present for some of them.”

“Does Plo know this?” Qui-Gon asked.

“We don't talk about this stuff.” Ahsoka said, shrugging. “I didn't even know Skyguy had a gun before.” Anakin shook his head.

“It wasn't mine. It was... a friend's. He would give it to me when I was told to go on assignments. He said it was a defense, not an offense. After he disappeared, I kept it, but I never saw it as mine.” He explained, “I didn't carry it unless I was sent out of the building.” He shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

“Good. I don't like the thought of you being like the 'banger who shot Mom.” Cody said, laying his head on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin didn't reply, and the rest of the car ride was made in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2353 words, so I obviously went over my 1500 word average. Because it got longer than I expected, the rally is being moved to chapter 7.
> 
> Also I ended up with another ship. ~~kill me~~


	7. why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh! You're the-! Obi Wan, why didn't you tell me!?”_
> 
> Or: Anakin meets Padmé for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I actually decided to cut the chapter because if I kept going, it'd take even longer to post. It, at least, beats my 1500 word minimum so I hope you all can forgive me.

The area where the rally was being held was definitely full. Some of the attendees were either adults or parents, but the vast majority of them were teenagers. Anakin and Ahsoka stuck close together as they approached the rally from the parking area, and then Cody was screaming ' _Rex!_ ' and running off. Turning his head towards where Cody went, Anakin saw that his childhood friend was now in a chick flick-worthy reunion kiss.

“Whoa.” Ahsoka said, staring at them as well.

“Be more conspicuous why don't you!” Obi Wan shouted at them. Cody's boyfriend pulled back in order to flip him off, before turning to flag other teens down. Soon, two more boys approached Cody and the blond boy. Anakin followed Obi Wan over to them, Ahsoka staying close to him.

“Rex, Echo, Fives, this is Anakin Skywalker.” Cody introduced, “And his little sister, Ahsoka Tano. They're Mister Kit's foster kids.” Cody motioned to the blond, “Anakin, Ahsoka, this is Rex, my boyfriend. These are his brothers, Fives and Echo.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Ahsoka smiled. Anakin offered a small wave. Rex frowned, staring at the knotted sleeve that covered Anakin's shoulder. The older boy hesitated, left hand going to his right shoulder in nervous discomfort.

“What happened?” Echo asked.

“ _Echo_!” Fives cried, shoving the boy.

“What?! It's a valid question!” Echo said.

“Sorry. Echo is a very... inquisitive boy.” Obi Wan apologized to Anakin as Cody got into a fight with the twins. Rex frowned.

“I know you.” He said. Anakin frowned, eyebrows pinching together.

“I'm sorry?” Rex shook his head.

“For the... Never mind.” The blond said, “I'm probably wrong.” He looked at Cody. “I saw Wolffe and Gregor over that way about ten minutes ago.” He motioned towards a general direction and Cody nodded, recognizing the boy's sign of ' _get me away from him_ '.

“Fives, Echo, come on!” Cody said, “We're gonna go see if Wolffe and Gregor will make out while Boil records them!” Fives let out a cheer and Echo gagged. Ahsoka frowned.

“Anakin, that's not good.” She said quietly when the four left. “If he recognizes you-”

“Relax, Snips, it's probably not what you think.” He replied, seemingly calm. It was a bit worrying that the blond kid might know who he was, but for now, he was just going to try and enjoy the rally.

“Should I be worried?” Obi Wan asked. Anakin looked at the taller boy.

“No?” He offered, “Maybe? I don't think anyone from my old gang is here, so I think it'll be okay.” Obi Wan hesitated, before nodding.

“Right...”

“So! What are we gonna do?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well, Dad's already run off.” Obi Wan rolled his eyes. “Honestly, it's like _he's_ the kid sometimes.” The two younger teens grinned at that.

“You should come over on Game Night.” Anakin said, “You'll learn what it's like to have children for parents.” Obi Wan laughed.

“Are they really that bad?” He asked, walking in a specific direction.

“Sometimes!” Ahsoka called as the crowd got louder. “Especially when our cousin is over with her boyfriend!”

“Watch it!” Anakin barked as he was shoved into, before Obi Wan grabbed his hand and tugged him along. Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's empty sleeve to keep from being separated as they went further into the crowd. Anakin soon found himself in a particularly extra-crowded area, where a familiar face was standing guard of a young girl Anakin's age. Ahsoka perked up and ran over.

“Dad!” She walked over and Anakin immediately grew concerned.

“I thought you were going home?” He asked, walking over as Obi Wan went to the girl. Plo smiled tiredly at them.

“I thought so as well. Someone got sick, so I got pulled in.”

“Did you call Daddy already?” Ahsoka asked, worried. Plo chuckled.

“I already called Kit, don't worry. I'm only here for a few hours anyways.”

“Oh, these are your foster kids, Officer Koon?” The girl asked, stepping closer to the circle with Obi Wan. Plo nodded.

“They are. This is Anakin Skywalker, and this is Ahsoka Tano.” He introduced, “Kids, this is Padmé Amidala.” Anakin paused.

“Amidala?” He asked.

“Yes, why?” She asked.

“Does your dad work as a social worker?” He asked her. Padmé raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. How did you know?” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, face heating up.

“Nevermind.” He said. Telling her ' _he was there when I got out_ ' was not an option.

“Your father is the one who did the paperwork for us to foster Anakin, and Ahsoka as well.” Plo explained, “I think he has Kit and I on speed dial at this point.” Padmé looked startled while Anakin and Ahsoka began giggling.

“Are you and Dad gonna open a wayward kid house now, Papa?” It slipped out before he could realize what he was saying. Ahsoka's eyes widened, Obi Wan looked a bit confused, and Padmé acted like it was a natural thing. Since they had just met, Anakin was sure that she probably thought it was a reoccurring thing. Anakin wouldn't look up at Plo, afraid that he over stepped an invisible boundary that he shouldn't have crossed. Instead of being reprimanded, he found himself being hugged, and Anakin smiled into his shoulder.

“What did your pasty ass do this time, Skywalker?” Anakin pulled away from Plo at Mace's voice and smiled innocently at the man.

“I tagged “Vroom Vroom Motherfucker” on your car.” He said. Mace narrowed his eyes.

“Boy, your sass is gonna get you beaten up one of these days.” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“You and I both know that I'd kick anyone's ass if they tried, even with one arm.” Plo snorted.

“Please don't. And I'm tired enough to let your cursing slide this time, Anakin.” He said, “You two be careful.” The two nodded and Plo kissed their heads, before leaving with Mace to talk to a group of kids being obscene.

“Obi Wan, why did you bring him? He doesn't sound very _peaceful_.” Padmé said, clearly unhappy. Ahsoka snorted.

“Trust me, he might be a bit violent in words, but he's all for peace.” She said, “Trust me, I've lived with him for three months.” Anakin shrugged.

“I wouldn't actually hurt anyone unless it was in defense.” He added, “I'm used to weird looks by now.”

“Padmé, Anakin's the boy I was talking about.” Obi Wan said, “Last night?” Padmé's eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh! You're the-! Obi Wan, why didn't you _tell_ me!?” Padmé asked, glancing at him before looking back at Anakin. “I write for the local paper, in the teen section, and I would _love_ to interview you about your experiences! If you don't mind, I mean. I know there was probably a good reason to join a gang, and it was probably hard while in it, and especially since the crash and-”  
“Oh my god. _Padmé_ , stop. You're bloody _scaring him_.” Obi Wan said, clearly embarrassed about her behavior. He wasn't, actually, but he was glad Obi Wan cut in. He hesitated, before shaking his head.

“I'm sorry, Padmé. I'm not... ready, to talk about it.” Padmé frowned a bit.

“It's been a year, right? Since the...” She motioned to his missing arm. Anakin's hand went to his shoulder, taking a step away from her. Ahsoka frowned.

“He _said_ he's not ready. How long it's been since _anything_ isn't important.”

“Ahsoka's right, Padmé. He said no, just leave it be.” Obi Wan said, “I brought him so he could learn about the group, not get badgered by you for an interview.” Padmé turned red.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry.” She said, “It's just, I was so excited to finally maybe find someone willing to share their experience, and I just. I tend to get too excited and pushy. I'm so sorry.” Anakin nodded, offering a small smile.

“It's alright, I guess. I'm still not used to other kids my age, honestly. At least none that haven't had a past like mine, or were just jerks.” He admitted. Padmé nodded, smiling.

“Understandable. I hope you have fun. Everyone's usually really nice when we have these rallies.” She explained, “Some former gang members and other teens affected by the violence are going to talk today.”

“Obi Wan mentioned that.” Anakin said, nodding.

“When is this thing gonna start?” Ahsoka asked, looking around.

“We're waiting for Chancellor Organa to get here and start the rally.” Padmé said. Ahsoka's and Anakin's eyes widened.

“The _Chancellor_? You got the kriffin' _Chancellor_ of our _city_ to come?” Anakin asked. Padmé grinned at that.

“He and my dad are old friends.” She explained, “I mentioned I wanted to start the rallies back up, and he said he'd be there for the first one.” Ahsoka whistled.

“That's so cool!” She said, smiling. Padmé smiled.

“I guess. So many people see him as this great Chancellor and all I see when I look at him is Crazy Uncle Bail who held me upside down as a baby because I tried to jump out of his arms.”

“ _Oh god_ , you did not!” Anakin cried. Obi Wan laughed.

“She did! I've seen the pictures!” He said. The two siblings began laughing as Padmé giggled.

“Yes yes, laugh it up. It was the first time I held a kid before.” Anakin and Ahsoka turned around, eyes widening. Behind them had been Chancellor Bail Organa, who had probably heard the _entire thing_ , and damn if that wasn't embarrassing.

“Uncle Bail!” Padmé smiled, “This is Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan's new friend, and his younger sister, Ahsoka Tano.” The man smiled at the four teenagers and nodded.

“It's nice to meet you two. I take it you're the boy that Obi Wan has been talking to Padmé about for the past few days?” Anakin felt his ears grow hot, but nodded.

“I guess so, sir.” He said. Bail smiled.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your first rally. They do so much to bring the community together.” He said, before heading for the stage. He paused, and turned to look at Anakin with a smile. “And I'm glad to welcome you back to the light, Mister Skywalker.” He then turned back and continued walking. The teenager sent his new friends a confused look, but Padmé smiled apologetically.

Then the entire crowd silenced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if ya'll were curious, I'm like, always on tumblr. If I'm not, I'm checking it by phone. If you want constant updates on the status of this fic, or want to help kick my ass into gear, _go to my tumblr_. Trust me, I need it sometimes (the lateness of this chapter proves it). Also, you'll learn about the extended universe and headcanons if you go there. I suggest doing so, because if ya'll bug me enough, I'll be more motivated to write the next chapter. XD
> 
> Tumblr url: sithshenanigans


	8. that's when you can build a bridge of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“My name is Barriss Offee.” She said, silencing the crowd again. “And half a year ago, I learned my step-mum had been a gang member."_  
>  Or: Anakin hears the story of a young girl, and realize he knows a bit more about what happened than he probably should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter _kicked my ass_ , so it's a bit shorter than it probably should have been, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Barriss' speech is what gave me the most shit, tbh. Sorry. This is probably the worst chapter I've put out, but I tried dammit.

“I would like to welcome everyone! I'm very glad to see so many faces coming together in the name of Peace!” Cheers erupted at that, and Anakin reached up to cover his ear, wincing. Glancing at Ahsoka, he saw his little sister cheering just as loudly as the other teenagers. “Thank you! I am so glad to be here, that the rallies have been able to be continued! Today we have several speakers, speakers who are not only victims or families of victims of the on-going gang violence in our home, but also former gang members. I would like to thank all of them, the victims and families, and the brave young people who are willing to share their experiences of gang life. I hope you all take the time to listen, and to understand, that we are all here today for one common goal; peace!” More cheers erupted.

“I suppose I should have warned you about the noise level!” Obi Wan called, and Anakin looked over at him and smiled.

“Probably!” He said as the cheering began dying down again.

“Our first speaker is a young girl, a victim of this violence, who has been willing to share with us her story.” Bail spoke, and no cheers came this time. “I would like to welcome Barriss Offee to come up and speak.” A young girl maybe a year older than Ahsoka was soon at the podium, people clapping for her, and everyone watched her. She bit her lip, looking around at everyone, before she began speaking.

“My name is Barriss Offee.” She said, silencing the crowd again. “And half a year ago, I learned my step-mum had been a gang member. It... It was hard to learn. I didn't really believe it, either. I didn't understand why she was so afraid. My dad did. He told me the next day that we would be moving back to England.. I... I didn't understand. We had moved here when I was very little, and I'm considered an American citizen; I've been here my whole life. My dad _loved_ being here, in America. In this city. I kept asking him why, but he just said we had to. Then, a few weeks later, I learned the hard way why my dad and step-mum were so afraid. I was on my way home from school, walking because my dad didn't pick me up like he promised he would. It was supposed to be my last day. On the way home, a car drove by, and I remember seeing a lot of blood on the road after it passed. Shortly after, a cop pulled up next to me, as I stared at the road in fear. They asked me my name and what I had seen of the car. After I complied, they took me to- to the hospital, s-saying that my... my parents had been- had been attacked.” At this, the young girl seemed to be having trouble speaking, and Anakin felt his heart tighten. Glancing at Ahsoka, he saw his foster sister's eyes were wet.

“You okay?” He whispered.

“ _Shh!_ ” Ahsoka hissed at him, but she did step closer to him.

“When I got to the hospital, there was a lot of confusion, on my part at least. I didn't know what was going on. I sat in the hospital for _two days_ , before I learned... that... my parents were dead. From a gang member wanting to silence my step-mum.” She shook her head. “I had lost _everything_ that day. I lost my family; my grandparents died when I was ten, and I had no cousins or aunt or uncles, and my biological mum ran off after giving me to my father. I lost _everything_ , because someone was unhappy that my step-mum wanted to leave the horrible people who later killed her.” She looked up from the podium, towards the audience. “My wish for peace extends beyond that. Don't just try to achieve peace just because violence is wrong. Strive for it for the children that are always going to be affected by the gangs and violence. Strive for it for the parents who watch as their children make all the wrong decisions. _Change things_ , and make sure nobody has to go through what I did, and what others still are going through. Thank you.” Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Anakin himself felt a stab of guilt as he registered her words. He knew who her step-mother was. She went by another name in the gang, but he knew all about her personal life. Besides, he had heard Maul talk about a third party killing the Seventh Sister and her husband.

“Anakin?” He turned towards Obi Wan, finding the older boy frowning at him.

“What?” His voice cracked, and Obi Wan's expression changed from a frown to worry. He stepped closer to Anakin and lowered his voice.

“Did you know her mother?” He whispered. Anakin hesitated, but nodded.

“She... She was rather twisted, actually.” He said, matching Obi Wan's volume. “I knew she was married... but I didn't know she had a kid...”

“Do you know who killed her?” Obi Wan questioned. Anakin nodded.

“It was a third party.” He whispered, “Someone contracted by the gang to kill an enemy. It's what the-” He paused, before correcting himself. “It's what my old gang likes to do most of the time. It keeps major murders off of them because no one actually did the murder. The... The leader, he chooses who gets hired and nobody else knows who was hired.” Obi Wan frowned, and Anakin watched as Ahsoka approached the young speaker when she went to speak with Padmé. The three girls spoke, and Anakin could see that Ahsoka had a crush on the taller girl.

' _Tch... And she made fun of_ _ **me**_ _..._ ' He thought to himself. He looked around, before spotting Plo and Chancellor Organa speaking together. He hesitated, before looking at Obi Wan.

“Go talk to him. I'm keep Ahsoka and the others away.” Obi Wan promised, seeming to know what Anakin was going to say. Anakin smiled weakly.

“Thank you.” He said, “I'll be back. Hopefully.” At Obi Wan's nod, Anakin headed over to his father. Plo looked at him, frowning.

“Everything alright?” Anakin hesitated.

“I knew Barriss' step-mom. And I _might_ have a lead on who killed her?” He offered. The Chancellor stared at him, stunned, as Plo frowned.

“Come with me.”

' _Shit._ '


	9. that's what turns the wrongs all right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Maul... He found me, when I was fourteen. He had just turned fifteen himself...” Anakin started, frowning. “He told me he could help me, that there was a way to survive... I was taken to Sidious...”_  
>  or: Some of Anakin's time as a gang member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACKS~ in forms of italic scenes  
> LOTS OF CURSING. Bad Cursing, too.  
> Semi-graphic description of a dying child. And yes, it _is_ a child that is dying.  
>  Also: this is longer than most chapters, but only by not quite 500 words, so. Enjoy?

Anakin sat in the interrogation room, Plo and Mace staring at him across the table. He knew Kit was probably on his way; Plo had called the house and told him about what was going on and that Ahsoka would be going back to the Jinn house after the rally with the rest of Obi Wan's friends.

“Anakin... What do you know?” Plo finally spoke, and Anakin hated how worried his father sounded. The teenager hesitated, his left hand clutching at his right shoulder like it usually did when Anakin was unsure or nervous.

“I... I know Sidious contracted a third party.” He said, “It's a method he uses when he has inquisitors killed off, or any other insignificant gang member that is no longer useful to him.” The two cops stared at him in horror.

“ _What_?” Mace asked.

“It's not often, and usually they're all adults.” Anakin said, “He doesn't like killing kids. Not usually, at least.”

“Why didn't you come to us about this before?” Mace demanded. Anakin flinched.

“I didn't realize you didn't know.” He said, “You obviously get information from another former sith, since you never came to visit me before about this. I honestly forgot about it until I heard Barriss' speech.” Plo frowned, nodding.

“Do you know her sith name?” Plo asked, referring to Barriss' step-mother. Anakin nodded.

“She was known as Seventh Sister.” He said, “She was what we called an Inquisitor.”

“Hmm... Our other source never mentioned inquisitors before.” Mace said, frowning.

“They probably weren't around them often, or knew about them.” Anakin said, “They probably thought the ranks were insignificant to your investigations. I thought the ranks were useless to you guys too.”

“Still, any information we can get is appreciated, whether it helps us or not.” Plo said, sighing a bit. “We probably should have spoken about your experience a long time ago.” Anakin frowned.

“I'm not... comfortable.” He said, “Talking about it.”

“I know you're not, which is why I've let it go for so long, but Anakin, you have to now. We need to know as much as we can, especially about Missus Offee.” It was weird, linking the name _Missus Offee_ to the Seventh Sister. She had been incredibly mean, borderline cruel, really. He took a breath, before he looked at his father.

“Maul... He found me, when I was fourteen. He had just turned fifteen himself...” Anakin started, frowning. “He told me he could help me, that there was a way to survive... I was taken to Sidious...”

_Anakin stared up at the man in fear, clinging to older boy's hand. It didn't matter that he was fourteen years old, he was still a scared kid, trying to find a way to provide for his mom. He wore a mask over his face, as well as a hood._

_“Darth Maul... Who is this boy...?” The masked man asked. Anakin didn't like that he was using a voice changer. It was creepy._

_“This is Anakin.” The fifteen year old replied, “He's on his own and needs help.”_

_“I see...” The man said, “Tell me, Anakin... Are you afraid?” Anakin frowned, but stepped forward._

_“No.” He lied. The man chuckled._

_“A boy with no fear, I see... I can always use a boy like you in our... operation.” That sounded creepy and if this fifteen year old dragged him to a human trafficking ring, he was going to be so_ _**pissed** _ _. “Darth Maul, prepare him for Initiation. Tell the others that... Darth Vader, is our newest, most promising member...”_

“Wait, so did you _ever_ learn who this guy was?” Mace asked. Anakin shook his head.

“I learned what he called himself, but not his actual name, or see his face...” He admitted, “He called himself Darth Sidious, though.”

“What happened next, Ani?” Plo asked gently. Anakin sighed.

“Well... It was like he was knighting me or something. It was weird. Very medieval.” He explained, “Maul said Sidious liked to be pretentious.” Mace snorted at that.

“With a name like that, he must be.” Plo fought a smile as Anakin grinned weakly.

“Yeah... After that, Maul showed me around. There was a warehouse he kept for all of us to sleep in. Kind of like military barracks. Cody's dad showed me what they looked like once.” He told them, feeling the need to explain why he knew what those looked like. “That's when I met her. She was in charge of the warehouse, back then.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I... She wasn't very nice. I knew she was married, but... I never knew she had a kid, that someone would _want_ one with her... Until today, at least.”

“What happened?” Plo asked gently.

“She punched Maul in the face when we walked in.” Anakin replied, “It was... a mess, really... I was glad we didn't stay long...”

_Anakin stared in horror at the woman standing in front of him. Maul was now on the ground, a bit dazed and there was no way he was_ _**not** _ _in pain. Not with the sick sound of his nose breaking still reverberating around the room. Or, at least, in Anakin's ears._

_“The_ _**fuck** _ _, ya stupid-ass bitch!?” Maul shouted, “The fuck was that for!?”_

_“For giving me more to do.” She replied simply, a smirk forming on her face. “Now, who is this young one? A new toy?” Maul was up immediately, standing between Anakin and the woman._

_“Don't you_ _**touch** _ _him.” Maul snarled, “His name is Darth Vader.” The woman looked surprised._

_“A new sith? My my, I didn't think you'd come up with a new one so quickly. Not after your poor brother...” Maul tensed._

_“Don't you fucking_ _**dare** _ _talk about my brother!” Maul hissed. Anakin bit his lip._

_“Um... Maul?” He asked, confused. “What is she-”_

_“Nothing!” Maul snapped, “She's just bein' a fuckin' cunt.” Anakin's eyes widened._

_“Oh...”_

_“C'mon. We got more shit to look at.” Maul told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the woman._

_“The name's Seventh Sister! Oh! There's gonna be an initiate class tonight for possible children! One's very promising!”_

“Initiate class?” Mace cut Anakin off, frowning. Anakin nodded.

“They had them every so often. Kids and adults that have a hard time are targeted with flyers on the streets, or told by a gang member. Some were like me and were already considered part of the gang because another member vouched for them. I still had to go, but it was mostly just a formality because I was already named.”

_“Whoa...” Anakin breathed, looking around the so called 'class'. It was just another room in another warehouse, but it was full of people; some adults, mostly teenagers and a handful of pre-teens and children. Maul chuckled._

_“I know, it seems like a lot, but it's no worries. Ah, here's the boy Seventh Sister was talkin' about.” Anakin was led over to a young boy, about twelve years old. He wore an angular helmet that covered his face, painted black with a rather intricate royal blue pattern. “Hey, you get named, I take it? Since you got a bucket already, and painted it.” The boy nodded._

_“Eighth Brother.” He introduced._

_“This is Darth Vader. You two stick together. I'll be back in an hour after the bullshit to pick you both up.” The two nodded, and were left alone by the older boy. Anakin looked at Eighth Brother._

_“How long you been here?” He asked._

_“About a week and a half. I... I don't like it.” The younger boy whispered the last sentence in fear. Anakin frowned._

_“You don't_ _**have** _ _to stay.” He reminded, “It's... It's a choice.” He wished he knew then just how wrong he had been._

“Do you know who this Eighth Brother was?” Plo asked, concerned. Anakin shook his head.

“No. He left a week after I met him. Maul said he was safely out, but... Who knows what really happened.” He sighed, “He seemed like a good kid.”

“I'm sure was.” Mace assured him. “He was smart enough to get out, so that's definitely something.” Anakin nodded.

“Tell us everything you know about Seventh Sister.” Plo requested. Anakin nodded.

“Well, the next time I met her, it was about a year later. I had risen through their ranking system quickly and was going on a drug run; it was my first one with her.”

“Drug- They had children do _drug runs_?” Mace asked, horrified. Anakin nodded.

“Yeah. I wasn't the youngest who had gone on one; there was a ten year old with us. He was considered a prodigy. Seventh Sister liked him a _lot_. Said he reminded her of herself. He... He didn't last long...”

_“Keep up, both of you.” Seventh Sister ordered. Anakin trudged after the two, a bit annoyed. He knew the moment that the ten year old was coming along that he was definitely going to be screwed around by the woman. They reached the designated rendezvous point where the exchange would happen. He would be standing guard with the ten year old, and they would alert the others if trouble came. Seventh Sister_ _**insisted** _ _that it was unnecessary, because nothing ever happened on these runs. It would be a standard in and out assignment._

_She was wrong._

_Things went to hell. The ten year old let out a scream when the person they were trading with turned out to be a NARC, and he fired the gun._

_Gun shots rang out, Anakin was caught in the leg as the younger boy was caught in the throat._

_Anakin paid no mind to his leg as Seventh Sister ran. He focused on the ten year old, on the blood leaving the boy from the hole in his neck. Anakin felt bile rise in his throat. He turned, finding that the NARC was dead, shot by Seventh Sister. He turned back to the boy. He put his hand on the kid's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. His other hand went to the back of the child's neck and he felt more blood. Another hole. The bullet was on the ground._

_Anakin knew it was a lost cause, and the boy was pleading with him to end it. Anakin aimed. He stood there, blood on his hands and on the pistol Maul had given him, aiming at the ten year old boy._

_He never fired. Never pulled the trigger._

_He ran when he heard sirens._

“After that, Maul disappeared.” Anakin told the two adults. “I... I think Feral was his younger brother.” His hand was on his shoulder again, his legs up on the small chair, his knees to his chest and eyes locked onto his knees. He didn't mention that it was another two months later that he would be scraped off the road, half dead. He didn't want to think about it.

“Anything else you know about her?” Mace asked. Anakin shook his head.

“Just that she blamed me for the bust.” He replied. Plo frowned.

“She blamed you for the bust?” Anakin nodded.

“Yeah. I was in so much shit for that. Why?” Plo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It's nothing you need to worry about now.” The parent said, “That's absolutely everything?”

“Yes'sir.” He said.

“Then that's enough for today.” Mace said, “Take him home, Plo.” Plo stood up and walked around the table, helping Anakin up. He walked out of the room and found Kit waiting, clearly upset with what he had heard. The teenager was pulled into a hug and he buried his face into Kit's shoulder.

The ride home was very, very quiet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter Titles still coming from Bridge of Light by P!nk.  
> Comments let me know you guys still read this, and encourages more updates. You can also hit me on Tumblr for any questions: www.nautolanshenanigans.tumblr.com


	10. that's when you can't give up the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You're an **imperial**?” Anakin paled as Kit tugged him behind him. Ahsoka's, Cody's and his brothers', and Obi Wan's looks of betrayal were all Anakin saw before he was fully behind Kit. /// “What don't we know?” Ahsoka asked. Kit looked at the two teenagers, smiling cheerfully._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or: Anakin is outed, and Kit makes a decision that affects the entire family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of lack of desire to live. Not quite a suicide type of thing, but rather a lack of caring.

Ahsoka spent the night at the Jinn house, after Kit dropped off a bag of clothes and her toothbrush for her, and Anakin spent it laying in bed with his foster parents. He spoke about some of the harder times in the gang, how Maul kept him sane, up until he disappeared. That he still had nightmares about Feral.

Since his biological father walked out, Anakin had only cried once, when he got out and heard about his mother dying. He cried that night.

The next morning, Anakin went with Kit to pick Ahsoka up from Obi Wan's house. Qui-Gon let them in, and immediately Cody was hugging him.

“ _You okay?_ ” Cody asked quietly, ignoring Ahsoka's tugging on him. Anakin nodded. Cody let go, only to get shoved aside for Ahsoka to hug Anakin next. When Ahsoka let go, Anakin was approached by the young girl who spoke the other day.

“Obi Wan said you knew my step-mum?” She asked. Anakin hesitated, but nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” She asked, “Do you know?” He looked at Kit, unsure.

“Anakin has every right to remain silent on the matter, Barriss.” Qui-Gon spoke, “He's in danger enough as it is.” Barriss looked horrified at that, finally understanding.

“You-” She looked at Anakin, backing away. “You're an _imperial_?” Anakin paled as Kit tugged him behind him. Ahsoka's, Cody's and his brothers', and Obi Wan's looks of betrayal were all Anakin saw before he was fully behind Kit.

“ _Was_.” Qui-Gon clarified, “He _was_ an imperial who spent yesterday telling two cops, one being his foster-father, what happened to your mother, as well as the last time he had seen her. You would do well to remember that most of the information the cops have on the Imperial Gang is from a former gang member sitting in prison _and_ Anakin.”

“But- but-” Ahsoka started.

“Ahsoka, you spent the past three months living with him. Has he hurt you?” Kit asked as Anakin peered around Kit to look at them. Ahsoka shook her head. “Would Plo or I let him hurt you, or anyone else for that matter?” Ahsoka shook her head again. “Then remember exactly why he joined them, like he told you two months ago.” Ahsoka flinched at that.

“Yes'sir...”

“Get your things.” Kit told her. She grabbed Barriss' wrist and dragged her away from them, and Qui-Gon took Obi Wan into the other room, leaving the Fett siblings.

“Fuck.” Boba said, frowning. “Imps? _Really_? Really, Ani?” Anakin frowned.

“I told you not to call me that.” He said.

“Why not? The triplets get to call you that!”

“Because I _like_ your brothers.” Anakin replied, looking at Waxer when he said that. Waxer smiled weakly.

“Boba's right though. Did you have to join the bastards that took Mom?” Wolffe complained. It was the first time since Anakin had seen Boba, Wolffe and Waxer since he left home, and Anakin stared at Wolffe, confused and worried over the fact that his right eye was _blind_.

“To be fair, I didn't _know_ who took your mom, or what gang I was joining.” He replied, “I kind of just got picked up by an older kid and carted off.”

“And that seemed like a good idea to you?” Wolffe asked in disbelief.

“Not really?” Anakin shrugged, “I remember thinking how pissed I was gonna be if I was being taken to a human trafficking ring, though.” That seemed to break the Fett brothers' hurt, starting with Waxer beginning to laugh. Cody was biting his lip as Boba snickered.

“Of all the damn things to be worried about- _Dude_!” Wolffe cried, “Dying wasn't your top concern!?” Anakin frowned, shaking his head.

“At least then Mom wouldn't have had to worry about me anymore.” The chuckles and grins stopped, and it was, of all people, _Boba_ who was behind a resigned Kit and hugging Anakin. He had already spoken about it with Kit and Plo before, so it came to a shock when he remembered that the others didn't know.

“ _Don't think like that._ ” Boba whispered. Anakin nodded.

“Boba... Do... Do you know what happened to Mom?” He asked quietly. Boba pulled away from him, looking at Anakin with a look that the former gang member couldn't place. The older boy knew, then. “What happened?”

“I'm not allowed to say.” Boba replied, “Dad said he has to be the one to tell you, if you want to know.” Anakin frowned, but nodded.

“I'm ready!” Ahsoka came back over, her bag in hand. “Thanks for letting me stay the night, Officer Jinn!” Qui-Gon smiled and nodded, and Obi Wan was nowhere to be found.

“I'll call you later, Ani!” Cody called, before Kit ushered the two out of the house and into the car. Anakin sat in the backseat, but Ahsoka turned around in the front.

“I'm sorry.” She said. Anakin shook his head.

“Don't.”

“But Anakin-”

“ _Don't_.”

“Leave him alone, Ahsoka.” Kit said. Ahsoka frowned, but turned back to face the front. The rest of the car ride was silent, before they pulled into a small diner.

“Dad?” Anakin asked, confused. Kit smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

“Come on.” Kit said, parking the car and climbing out. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look, before climbing out of the car and trailing after Kit into the diner.

Once entering, they found Padmé's father sitting in a booth, along with Mace. Kit walked towards the booth and the two kids shared another look. They slid into the booth as Kit sat in a chair at the end of the table.

“Hello Anakin, how are you doing? Settling in alright?” Mister Amidala asked. Anakin nodded.

“I'm- I'm good.” He replied.

“Good, I'm glad.” Mister Amidala looked at Kit. “I take it they don't know yet?” Kit grinned and shook his head.

“Nope.”

“Does _Plo_ know at this point?” Mace asked.

“Nope!” Kit grinned. Mace's palm hit his face as Anakin and Ahsoka frowned.

“What don't we know?” Ahsoka asked. Kit looked at the two teenagers, smiling cheerfully.

“We're fostering another child!” The two stared at him, eyes wide.

“ _What_!?”

“Yep!” Kit said, “He's being released early for good behaviour!”

“Oh man, another juvie kid?” Ahsoka complained. The three adults looked rather... _suspicious_.

“Not juvie?” Anakin asked, eyes widening.

“Not-”

“So! Where are the forms?” Kit turned to Mister Amidala.

“ _Dad_!” The two teens cried out.

“Oh, come on, it's nothing bad! He was like Anakin!” Kit said, “He's done his time, he's being released _early_ for good behaviour. If it were bad, he wouldn't be let out early.” Anakin slumped back against the booth.

“He's got a point, Snips...” Anakin sighed, “Besides, he wouldn't bring anyone dangerous into the house.” Ahsoka crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

“Dad's not gonna like that you're doing this without him.” She told Kit. The adult shrugged at that.

“Probably. Regardless, he'll live.” The man replied, signing the forms. The two teenagers looked at each other and raised an eyebrow simultaneously. Plo rarely lost his cool; in fact, neither teen had ever _seen_ him lose his cool. But if something could get him to, it would likely involve Kit.

After the papers were signed, breakfast was ordered. The group ate with discussions of the up coming school year, with Mister Amidala suggesting good school-programs for Kit to use. After breakfast was eaten and paid for, Kit took Anakin and Ahsoka to the youth center, and Anakin immediately went to hide behind the bleachers like he had the first time he was there. It felt like forever ago that he had first met Obi Wan. Ahsoka followed him, and he didn't tell her to leave. The small hiding spot was empty this time around, and the two siblings sat together, curled up.

Nothing was said. Nothing was needed to be said.

Just being there was enough for Anakin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter, I know. I hope you liked it. (B


	11. that's when love turns night time into day,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anakin shifted, leaning to see who the new foster kid was._
> 
>  
> 
> Or: Kit brings home the new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is roughly 400 words shorter than my personal word requirement but since I've been struggling with this since the last update, we're just gonna deal with it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

A few days passed with Anakin staying at home. Ahsoka went out, hung out with Barriss and Cody and his brothers, giving Anakin space when he wanted it. When he didn't, she sat with him and watched Galaxy Battles, trying to talk about the characters and plots like they had before. Padmé called a lot to talk to Anakin, and Cody called more than she did.

Obi Wan never called.

It hurt, that Obi Wan _knew_ that Anakin had been in a gang, was _out_ of that life, and was _willing to be friends with him_ despite that. But then he learned that it had been the _Imperial Gang_ and all of a sudden Anakin was a leper? It wasn't fair.

He cheered up a bit, when he sort of met Nahdar for the first time. The Skype call had been a surprise, since Nahdar was swamped with his summer classes and signing up for fall ones. He was in university to become a paramedic. He apologized for taking summer classes, saying he hadn't known Kit and Plo were fostering kids during the summer; otherwise he would have been there to meet them and hang out with them. Ahsoka had called him a goofball, and Anakin backed her up. It was silly, he was doing more important things. Nahdar argued that nothing was more important than family, and the two had nothing to say against that.

The older boy also sprung the news that he would be coming home for Thanksgiving. The family didn't really celebrate the holiday for the reason the Americans and Canadians celebrated it, but rather celebrated it as an excuse to get what family they could get together. Ahsoka was definitely excited for that, though Anakin didn't really respond.

He just realized that he'd be celebrating his first Thanksgiving without his mom.

Sure, he had spent one year without her, but even in juvie, she came to visit him on the stupid holiday they usually celebrated with the Fetts.

“Skyguy?” Anakin turned back to Ahsoka.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?” She asked. Anakin hesitated, but nodded.

“Yeah.” Nahdar had to go shortly after that, and Anakin was sad to see the screen black out. The older boy seemed great, and Anakin couldn't wait to meet him in person. The rest of the day passed as it usually did, with Anakin and Ahsoka watching Galaxy Battles. There were no calls today, though Anakin knew Padmé was working on something for school already, and Cody and his brothers were with their dad, hanging out on a rare day that Jango had off work.

The two turned as the door opened, finding Kit walking in.

“Come on in, it's alright.” Kit said, holding the door open. Anakin shifted, leaning to see who the new foster kid was.

He never expected _Maul_ to walk through the door.

“What the _fuck_ -”

“Anakin!” Kit cut him off, and Anakin looked at him in horror.

“But-” Anakin cut himself off, that time, because he was a mix of emotions. On the one hand, it was the guy who hit him with a car, the guy who took his arm away, but he also meant what he told Snips when they had found out about another kid joining the family. Kit would never bring anyone dangerous into the house.

“Anakin, go upstairs. We'll talk later.” Kit said, “Plo said he had a surprise coming home, as well.” Anakin frowned, but went upstairs. As he went, he smirked at Ahsoka's question.

“ _So you're the guy who hit Skyguy with his car?_ ” He didn't hear the response as he entered his room, and settled down in his bed. August was half over, and he had to prepare for the upcoming school year. Of course, he _was_ being home schooled, but he was still behind by two years and had to catch up at least a year in order to not screw himself completely over.

He spent an hour up there, before a knock came on the door. He looked up as it opened, and found Kit walking in. He looked back down at his assignment. Kit sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

“I know what you're thinking,” He started.

“No, you don't.” Anakin's grip on his pencil tightened.

“Yes, I do. I read your file, Anakin, I know you think he hit you with his car.”

“He _did_.”

“He was already in prison by then.” Anakin froze at that, and slowly looked up at his foster-father. The man was looking down at his lap, and he looked... sad.

“Dad?” He asked, voice soft. “Dad, what's wrong?”

“You were right.” He said, “About Feral. He told me a bit about that night. That Feral was his little brother, that he tried to keep him out of it, but Feral refused to. Feral's death, your refusal to shoot his brother... It was what gave him the motivation to leave. By the time you were hit by that car, he was already in jail and giving Plo and the others every bit of information he could.”

Oh.

“Dad... I...”

“I know you're angry with him, but please, try to get along with him? He's missed you, you know. Worried about you... Just please, try to get along. You don't have to forgive him, but do remember that he's trying, too.” Kit reached over and kissed Anakin's head, before getting up and going back downstairs. Anakin let out a sigh, but set his stuff aside and rolled off the bed. He walked down stairs, and found Maul and Ahsoka sitting on opposite ends of the couch, both tense and silent. He smiled, then ran and jumped over the couch's back. He got cries from the two, before settling between them.

“Alright, butthead,” Anakin started, ignoring Maul's snort. “We're know actual official brothers or whatever, so you have to learn to deal with Ahsoka PMS.” She punched him for that.

“Jerk! Don't talk about that with him!”

“What? S'it any worse than yours, Ani?” Maul asked. Ahsoka stared at Maul, over Anakin, and then began laughing. Anakin smiled at that. Sure, things weren't perfect, but they were going to be okay eventually.

That was enough for Anakin.

 


	12. That's when loneliness goes away,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It took a week before they cleared the air between them, and when that happened, Ahsoka realized she was in deep trouble._
> 
> or: There's a new kid in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still shorter than my personal desired word count but, hey, it's updating after how long?? Besides, I like where it ended lmao
> 
> like usual, un'beta'd

Maul moved in with Anakin, claiming the top bunk while Anakin kept to the bottom. The two of them were a bit awkward when they were alone together, and their first night had both of them ending up staying awake the whole time. It took a week before they cleared the air between them, and when that happened, Ahsoka realized she was in deep trouble.

So came the Prank War of 2016.

It was epic and awful, and it ended when Plo walked in with a young boy, triggering the trap Anakin and Maul had laid out for when Ahsoka braved coming back into the house, after pranking the boys in the front yard. The two boys stared at Plo and the small blond, eyes wide in horror. The boy was shaking, soaked to the bones now, and looked absolutely confused.

Anakin recognized him almost immediately as Cody's boyfriend, from the Peace Rally.

“Oh my god, Cody's gonna kill us.” He hissed to Maul, even though his new brother had no idea who Cody was. The boy looked at Anakin, recognition dawning on his face.

“You're Cody's friend!” He said, before looking up at Plo. “Sir-!”

“I'm well aware of who he is, Rex,” Plo said, “I'm also aware that he and Mark are grounded for the next week.”

“Yes'sir...” The two brothers chorused.

“Rex, I'll get you settled in, while they clean up their mess.”

“Okay...?” Rex looked a little confused, but followed the man up the stairs. Anakin immediately ran to the door and poked his head out.

“Snips! _Snips_! Pop brought home another kid!” Ahsoka was there immediately.

“ _What_?” She asked.

“Cody's _boyfriend_!” Ahsoka gasped.

“I didn't know he was in the system!”

“I didn't either, but Cody is gonna _murder_ us!” Anakin hissed.

“That's great and all,” Maul said, “But we still have to clean up, Ani.” Anakin nodded, and between the two of them, and Ahsoka because she was too good to them, and by then, Rex had had the entire tour of the house and was unsure of what to do. So, Ahsoka smiled and welcomed him, offering to help him with homework. Maul and Anakin skirted away from him, giving him space, until Rex was dumped next to them on the couch, while Ahsoka took the chair, after dinner.

“... What?” Anakin finally asked, looking up from his attempts to catch up in school work.

“You, um. You messed the problem up. You were supposed to-” Rex cut himself off, when he noticed Anakin's frown.

“No, no, keep going. I'm completely lost. I thought I had to multiply by three?”

“No, you have to _multiply_ the number by itself, and then multiply the answer by the first number,” Rex said, “I can help you...?”

“Please!” Anakin groaned, and Maul snorted. “Shut up, you have homework too, asshole.”

“Not that, look.” Anakin and Rex turned towards the teevee, finding it on the news. There was a clip of Maul, and Anakin at the mall's arcade, playing a round of air hockey, with Ahsoka cheering them on. There was a headline attached.

“ _Gang member spotted at local mall_.”

“Oh come on! They can't even say _former_ gang member!?” Anakin said, “What bullshit!” Maul shrugged at that.

“Dad's gonna be unhappy.” Ahsoka said, frowning. “We were supposed to be careful.”

“We _were_ careful,” Maul said, “Whoever took the video was just smarter and more careful.”

“He's right, unfortunately.” Anakin sighed, before looking at Rex. “Um, are you... okay? With us?” Rex looked at him, frowning.

“Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I don't have my own demons.” He looked down at his lap. “It's not... that you guys are bangers, it's just... my little brother... He used to be an Imperial, for a little while. He... He said he met you, told me a little about you, and-”

“Oh! _Oh_ , the Eighth Brother?” Anakin didn't know why he felt like this was who it was about, it could have been _anyone_ , but the 'little while' part just... “Is one of your brothers the Eighth Brother?”

“I... You remember him?” Rex asked, baffled, and Anakin's heart tightened.

“Well, yeah, I was... I was the one who said he could _leave_ , if he wasn't sure about staying.” He didn't know why he was explaining it to Rex, of course he probably knew, but something in him just had to say anything. Regardless, his explanation got a weak smile from his new foster-brother.

“Thank you,” Rex said, “For telling him that. We may not be in the same home anymore, but... I have both of my brothers back.” Anakin offered a weak smile back to him.

“Just don't tell Cody your first day here was as a victim of a prank. I don't think he'll let that go unpunished.” Ahsoka cackled.

“ _You're scared of him_!” She crowed.

“How are you not!? Have you _met_ their dad!?” Anakin cried, and Rex laughed.

“Mister Jango's not that bad!” The blond said, and Anakin stared at him in horror. More laughter erupted from the blond and Ahsoka, and even Maul was trying not to laugh.

So he made a bit more of a fool of himself, arguing at how _terrifying_ Jango Fett was, even if Rex was right and he wasn't as bad as Anakin and the triplets made him out to be, because seeing his new siblings, all three of them pained with their own hurts and scars, laughing like there was nothing wrong in the world... It made his life feel a little less lonely, and really, he was sure that for them, it felt the same, and honestly...

That made it worth it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
